Victory is Us
by masterrendang
Summary: CERPEN FANFIC COPPELION X SMA 14.TERINSPIRASI DARI KEMENANGAN SMAN 14 DALAM LOMBA GALAKSI TIKA COPPELION KE INDONESIA MENGIKUTI PERTUKARAN PELAJAR DAN,BACALAH SENDIRI CERITANYA...


**VICTORY IS US!**

**CERPEN FANFIC COPPELION X SMA :**COPPELION MERUPAKAN MILIK TOMONORI BERHARAP MENEMUKAN SOSOK COPPELION YANG SERING BERTARUNG SEPERTI DI ANIME ATAU DI MANGA,ATAU KISAH CINTA IBARAxHARUTO,KARENA KAU TAK AKAN DARI KEMENANGAN SMAN 14 DALAM LOMBA GALAKSI 2013.

P

agi ini,langit Bekasi cukup ini merupakan hari lomba Galaksi latihan yang sangat singkat selama 3 minggu,kami ber-dua belas berangkat ke SMAN 1,untuk mengikuti kali ini,SMAN 14 menurunkan tim dari Program Pertukaran Pelajar,dari adalah siswa dari Japan Ground Self-Defence Force High School.

"Udah siap,Ibara-san?"Tanya ku kepada Ibara,yang aku tahu dalam hatinya sedikit bergetar ketakutan,mengetahui betapa beratnya menghadapi lomba semacam ini.

"_Ngggg_,udah siap,Yosafat-san!Meskipun aku agak takut sendiri dengan hal ini,namun seperti yang lain,aku siap kok,hehehe!"jawab si gadis berambut cokelat sepundak dengan aksen Kansai-nya yang kental.

"Hey,Haruto-san,nih _gue_ kasih tips ama _loe_ disana banyak anak SMA lain yang _euyh, geulis pisan euy_._Emgh_,maksud _gue_,banyak yang saja nant,coba nanti deketin satu-satu,_hehehe_."

"Deketin aja za,gausah bawa bawa orang deh."timpal Sofyan yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh,masa?Nanti bohong nih,malu maluin 14 aja,Reza-san."timpal Haruto dengan senyum khasnya yang ngeselin,sontak mengundang gelak tempat lain,Nanda,yang sudah bergaya bak "Justin Timberlake kw kesekian juta",mulai mencoba berlatih bersama Aoi,yang dari tadi asik makan _Onigiri_ .Sofyan dan Raihan sedang membantu Taeko dan Ozu Bersaudara latihan menari untuk yang terakhir terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan SMAN 14.

"Oke,udah siap anak-anak?Kita berangkat!"Panggil Pak Armen dengan gaya panggilnya yang khas wakasek,ditemani bu Nia dan Pak Alam dengan kumis tebas khasnya,serta senyuman semua menuju mobil Luxio milik beliau yang terparkir mewah di jajaran motor siswa yang tampak butek karena belum dicuci berbulan-bulan.

Selama dalam perjalanan,kami bukannya berlatih dialong drama,malah justru bercanda satu dengan yang mulai menyanyi nggak jelas,Sofyan meminjam HP-ku untuk bermain game,Nanda yang terkenal alim justru dengan sengaja dan tanpa permisi memodusin Aoi yang duduk manis sambil makan bekal bersaudara malah ikut-ikutan Reza dengan segala tingkah-laku kekonyolannya menambah kehangatan selama perjalanan,padalah udara luar sudah sangat dan Haruto malah mengobrol masalah mobil-mobil aku…,aku hanya memperhatikan keluar,berpikir apa yang akan kuhadapi,sambil sedikit tertawa saat kelakuan Reza mengundang tawa seluruh isi yang duduk disamping ku,terus memperhatikan,tanpa bertanya.

AKhirnya kami sampai di arena lomba,dan masuk arena lomba untuk mengikuti upacara upacara pembukaan,kami mulai berlatih sebentar dalam beberapa sekolah lain dengan latihannya yang baik,membuatku lebih pesimis.

"Hei kalau kita mau mengalahkan mereka,jangan hanya latihan seperti ini saja!Ayo,kita tunjukkan siapa kita sebenarnya!"seruku membakar semangat teman-temanku.

Beberapa saat lagi giliran kami mengunggu ku dengan pakaian khas Jawa Barat,memandang langit dari ,dengan kebaya putih dan sarung bermotif batik cokelat,dan Reza dengan pakaian seperti ku,datang menghampiri Tahu aku sedang cemas.

"Hei, Yosafat-san,kenapa?"Buka Ibara yang juga tampak cemas.

"Napa lu Yos? Nggak kayak biasanya lu super aktif?"dengan nada ngeleyehnya,yang membuat Ibara menyuruhnya diam.

"Eh,Reza,Ibara-san,coba kalian kita kalah,apa nanti kata nanti kata teman-teman kita?Apalagi kamu,Ibara-san,sudah berani mengikuti lomba ini."

"Eh,kok ngomong gitu sih,Yosafat?Kalau kita sudah memberikan yang terbaik,kita pasti akan mendapat hasil yang terbaik ,apa yang telah kita tabur dengan baik,kita tuai yang baik pula."Kata Reza sambil menenangkan dengan senyuman khas-nya mengangguk mulai bersemangat dan menjadi yakin menang.

Dan kami mulai pementasan kaulinan sunda kami."Hayu batur urang main di buruan,Urang ulin karumpul jeung babaturan(diartikan:Ayo kawan kita main di halaman,kita main sambil berkumpul bersama).",lagu yang kami nyanyikan saat menghayati peran yang lucu adalah pada saat Aku menyuruh Reza melepaskan kacamata hitamnya,atau saat aku yang pura-pura menangis saat anggota yang lain mengejek ku karena bermain ngendog saat bermain _ucing-sumput_ atau petak saat dimana Ibara pura-pura menangis dan ditolong Haruto karena jatuh saat bermain engrang,dan Aoi saat diusili Ozu bersaudara saat bermain gobak sodor dengan menipu dari semuanya itu,hal yang terlucu ialah saat Haruto bertingkah laku bodoh saat kami meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah panggung,dan memanggil kami kembali untuk memberi hormat ke puas dengan penampilan kami.

Sambil menikmati makan siang,kami mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk keterbatasan dana,kami makan di kantin sekolah SMAN 1.

"Guys,berdasarkan hasil bid,kita ketemu dengan SMA 9 dan nanti kita tunggu ,yang maju gw,Haruto dan Ibara,berdasarkan kemampuan masing masing."Kata ku kepada seluruh tim SMAN 14 sambil makan di kantin sekolah."Lalu yang lain gimana?"Tanya Shion sambil menghabiskan mie di mangkuknya."Ya nontonlah,Shion-san,masak enak banget deh?"Kata Kanon,pada saudara kembarnya itu,dan hampir mengeluarkan setruman dari ujung semuanya setuju untuk menonton.

Saat lomba debat,suasana pertandingan seperti kondisi Perang Gettysburg,dengan kami dipihak Union dan SMAN 9 dipihak tepuk tangan membahana seiring pernyataan yang di lontarkan oleh tiap ,interupsi dan interupsi melayang bebas seperti biji peluru debat ini berhasil kami menangi dengan tanding,kami kumpul sebentar dengan anggota yang lain.

"Good job guys!Namun kita jangan terlalu senang,karena kita sendiri belum tahu siapa lawan kita selanjutnya"

"Bagus tuan rumah dihadapan kita."tukas Ibara dengan penuh semangat.

"Lalu apa kita perlu takut terhadap mereka?Masa bodohlah dengan,apalah itu tuan rumah?Kita mampu maju sejauh ini juga kita akhiri pertarungan ini dengan baik,dan kita babat lawan kita selanjutnya,_oes_?"Kata Sofyan,sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk tos bersama.

"_Hai!_Ayo kita menangkan kejuaraan ini,dan berikan SMAN 14 yang terbaik._Ganbatte Kudasai,Juu Yon Koukousei!_"Sorak Haruto,yang diamini seluruh anggota.

"_Ganbatte Kudasai,Juu Yon Koukousei!"_Sorak kami semua,di ikuti tepuk tangan dari beberapa tim yang memperhatikan kami.

Satu-persatu lawan kami jatuhkan,dan kini,di final kami berhadapan dengan tim SMAN1,yang memang sudah diduga akanmenghadapi war-lah tatapan dingin SMAN1 yang sudah merasa diatas angin mampu melawan ,benar,mereka jauh lebih kuat dari yang kami ,mempertahankan reputasi eks-RSBI dari tekanan sekolah newbie seperti kami.

Pada detik-detik terakhir,kami mulai putus asa tidak mampu memberi hal pamungkas yang mampu memutus mulai takut,kalau seandainya kami kalah karena ini.

Lagu favoritku kembali menggaung,bukan hanya di telingaku,namun juga di telinga Ibara dan Haruto yang duduk semangat kami mulai terbakar dan mulai menyerang ,interupsi,dan interupsi kembali kami lemparkan ke kelompok 1 mulai kewalahan dan "mengibarkan" tanda menyerah kepada kami.

"_Ha,kena!_"teriak Ibara dengan senangnya sampai-sampai hampir menampar muka diiringi tepuk tangan meriah,kami menuruni tangga panggung,dan berlari menuju tim kami yang sudah menunggu di kursi gembira dan bersorak sorai.

Saat pengumuman tiba,kami mulai berharap cemas."Kita sudah menangkan satu lomba,lalu lomba drama yang tadi,bagaimana?"Tanya Aoi kecewa dan khawatir .Semua ikut 3 lewat,2 lewat,dan…"Juara 1 lomba Kaulinan Galaksi se-Kota Bekasi 2013,jatuh pada SMA Negeri 14 Kota Bekasi!"umum sang mc bertimbre berat bak penyiar RRI.

"We make it!Kita berhasil,kita menangkan kedua lomba itu!"kataku kepada mereka."Sekarang siapa yang mau mengambil piala itu?".Sekarang justru aku yang di tatap seluruh anggota kelompokku.

"_Mai,Mai!_Aku yang ambil,tapi kalau dapat duit,nanti semua buat aku ya!"selorohku disambut gelak tawa seluruh tim. "_Victory is US!yay_!"Teriakku.

**Sorry,namanya juga fanfic,jadi juaranya juga kami hanya mencapai juara 3 untuk kedua lomba tersebut,dan di final kami kalah dari SMA1,dan melawan SMA 8 di perebutan posisi 3-4.**


End file.
